Echidna Mother of All Monsters
TThe Echidna comes into existence Echidna the daughter of Tartarus and Ceto. Tartarus the ancient primordial underworld god, and the personification of the deep, whilst Ceto was the daughter of Gaea an original sea monster, and goddess of sea monsters, sharks and whales Born a little after the Titan Queen Rhea they were very close cousins. Personality She is very motherly to her monstrous children. Echidna also is vicious and strict, attempting to destroy All with her entire family as If provoked or commanded to do so. Echidna a female sea deity spawned in a cave near the center of Tartarus, who mothered, with her mate Typhon, almost every major and minor horrible monster race in the Realms. Echidna was a dracaenae princess, with the face and torso of a beautiful nymph and the body of a serpent, sometimes having two serpent's tails. She was an immortal and ageless ancient sea/underworld nymph goddess the Dracaena or "She-Dragon," a creature with the upper body of a beautiful nymph and the lower body of a dracon or sea-monster in place of legs. Two of these creatures, Echidna and Ceto, spawned most of the dragons of myth Appearance of Echidna Echidna is described as being a mixture of beautiful nymph and deadly dragon serpent. The upper part of her body was feminine, whilst the bottom part comprised either of a single or double serpent tail. As well as her monstrous looks, Echidna was also said to have other monstrous characteristics, most notably the fact that she ate raw flesh. Has wings and razor sharp claws = Physical Description Echidna appears to be enormous slightly smaller then Typhon but larger then most female Titans same size as her mother with scales and a lower body of a dragon for a hindpar. She has horns, cat-like eyes, sharp teeth, and large, dragon-like Echidna finds a mate Echidna of course quickly found herself a mate, Typhoeus (Typhon), who was himself a son of Gaia and Tartarus. Her half brother/Uncle In many ways Typhoeus was a male version of Echidna, but the male monster had his own traits. Whilst half male, and half serpent, Typhoeus was gigantic, with his head stated to be touching the sky. Also Typhoeus had fire for eyes, and on each hand were the heads of a hundred dragons. Echidna and Typhoeus would make a home for themselves in a cave beneath the surface of the earth, in the region of the underworld. The exact location of the cave, and indeed Arima, Typhoeus Their children's appearance varied were as most resembled big animals mix or crossbreed this was due to their parentage and the fact that both their mother and fathers true appearance was monstrious. Both Typhoeus and Echidna were madly in love and according to Gaea they were made for each other, thus their offspring are all immortal but can be destroyed they all reside in Tartarus The Children of Echidna With the pair of gods settled down, Echidna began to live up to her epitaph of “mother of all monsters”, and a string of monstrous offspring were born. Mother of the Alphas which are the progenitors (or sources) of a certain line of supernatural beings, aka "the original monster(s)." the Mother of All, is the creator of each line of monster. as the mother she can summon her descendants or her children who being the 1st of their line making them the most powerful of there kind * Orthrus, the two headed dog that was guard to the cattle of Geryon * Cerberus, the three headed guard dog of the realm of Hades * The Lernaean Hydra, the multi-headed serpent who lived in the Lernaean swamps and guarded an entrance to the underworld * The Chimera, the fire breathing monster that was part goat, part lion and part serpent * Ladon, the dragon who guarded the golden apples in the Garden of Hera * The Caucasian Eagle, the eagle who would descend each day to eat the liver of Prometheus * The Sphinx, the female part lion monster of Thebes who would ask a riddle of passers-by * The Crommyonian Sow, the gigantic pig who ravaged the countryside between Megara and Corinth * Echidnades, a gigantic serpent footed son, who would aide the Gigantes in the Gigantomachy * Famously the Nemean Lion, the ferocious monster of Nemea with imperious skin, is also a son of Echidna. Typhoeus and Zeus do Battle Echidna in a Rage The destroying of her offspring children caused great angst to Echidna, and Typhoeus and Echidna would go to war with the gods of Mount Olympus; Zeus ultimately blamed as it was his offspring who were doing the killing. So Echidna and Typhoeus left Arima and travelled towards Mount Olympus. At the sight of the two monsters the deities of Mount Olympus, bar Zeus and Athena, fled; one myth tells of how the gods travelled to Egypt and became worshipped there in their Egyptian form. Zeus would eventually fight with Typhoeus, and whilst the monster could throw mountains, Zeus could unleash his lightning bolts. It was an even fight, but eventually Typhoeus was defeated when hit by one of the bolts. Subsequently Typhoeus was imprisoned for eternity, either within Tartarus or beneath Mount Etna. Zeus though, treated Echidna with a great deal of mercy, and the “mother of monsters” was allowed to return to her cave in Arima. * Powers of Echidna